This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of stationary head type which records a signal and at the same time reproduces signal recorded a given time before, without interrupting the signal recording.
The video tape recorder (VTR) makes it possible to record any broadcast television program that cannot be watched while it is broadcasted and watch it at any desired later time, thus permitting effective use of time. However, with a recording of one-hour television program using the conventional VTR, it is necessary to record it by taping one hour and then rewinding the tape before starting the playback. In other words, in this case the playback of this recorded program can be started only after the lapse of one hour that is required for the recording and a certain period required for the rewinding. This is inconvenient in such case when the user, having left home by setting the VTR to record the one-hour program, returns home 30 minutes after the start of the recording. In such a case, it is possible only to watch the remaining portion of the program by interrupting the recording and subsequently watch the recorded portion of the program or continue the recording for the remaining 30 minutes and subsequently watch the entirely recorded program. In the latter case, the user has to wait for a considerable period of time until it is ready to start the playback.
While the rotary head system has been adopted for the conventional household VTR, it is difficult to provide two heads respectively for recording and playback due to a complex construction. Only high class 4 helical head system VTRs are presently available as the VTR having a monitor head for use in the broadcasting station. However, these VTRs are used only as monitors for preventing recording error. It is impossible to record a signal by one head and to reproduce the recorded signal at the same time.
An object of the invention is to provide a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, which has stationary magnetic heads, records a signal and at the same time reproduces the signal recorded a given time before, without interrupting the signal process recording.
This object of the invention is realized by a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus comprising a plurality of magnetic heads for defining a plurality of tracks on a magnetic tape which extends in the running direction of the magnetic tape, on which a signal is recorded and from which a signal is reproduced, a head moving section for supporting the magnetic heads and moving at least one of the head in the width direction of the magnetic tape, thereby changing the distance between any two adjacent heads, and a drive section for driving the head moving section, thereby moving the magnetic heads in the width direction of the magnetic tape without changing the distance between any two adjacent magnetic heads.